Aurum Ne
Aurum Ne is played by Bobby Shields. Basic Info Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Lion Faunus - He possesses a tail that helps with balance as well as expressing himself, and low-light vision. Nationality (Remnant) Vale at the current time Affiliation/Occupation Alchemist Semblance Alchimia - Aurum can prescribe and activate several runes that have varying effects, based on Aurum's intent and the types of runes used. The runes must remain intact and legible for the effect to remain active. A rune by itself will manifest an effect based on its element - labeled with [] - while being used for a compound effect is more symbolic - labeled with {}. Air (��) - wind {Thought, Communication, Travel} Earth (��) - sand, rock, or some other geological item in a solid structure; typically a column {Healing, Stability, Protection} Fire (��) - up the surface the rune is placed upon, potentially producing flames{Light, Purification, Destruction} Water (��) - water in any of its states{Senses, Emotion, (Un)consciousness} Aether (��) - an item to be conformed to the spirit, where it can be summoned in the future{Unification, Transformation, Magic} Weapon Leporum is a metallic structure akin to if a pentagonal pyramid was opened and then clenched on Aurums's right wrist backwards, with the faces being able to partially fold. The "base" has five symbols, one for each of Aurum's runes. Pressing a rune allows a custom weapon Aurum has designed to represent that element to materialize out of the base. Pressing another rune, or the �� symbol in the center will cause the current weapon to dematerialize, and in the former case, the new weapon to begin materializing out of the base. Caeli (��) - A metal rod about 2 feet long. While holding the rod vertically, the wielder can pull at air towards themselves in order to draw a transparent arrow, which breaks upon impact and can make quick adjustments while it flies, but only where the wielder can see it. Upon impact, the rod itself can give a jolting shock, but will never shock the wielder. Upon dismissal, Caeli will unweave itself into thin air. Terrae (��) - A shield with the symbol of a pentacle emblazoned upon it. While only weighing a few pounds for the wielder, its proper weight is actually several hundred pounds. Upon dismissal, Terra turns to sand which flies away in every direction. Ignis (��) - A greatsword with the ability to ignite unattended objects touched by its blade if the wielder wills it. The wielder's strength is amplified while in possesion of this blade. Upon dismissal, Ignis becomes wreathed in flame, the ashes spreading in the wind. Aqua (��) - A flute which starts at a length of 26 inches, but can extend to 7 feet. Playing the flute can cause a variety of effects, from manipulating emotions based on the music played to harming the ears of listeners. The flute also doubles as a staff when extended. Upon dismissal, Aqua will turn to ice and shatter, the infinitesimal pieces melting into negligible amounts of water. Aetheris (��) - A chakram roughly 3 feet in diameter. The ring have 8 spikes lining the outside 2 inches long. Normally its flight path will allow it to return to the wielder, but if that fails, concentrating will allow it to teleport directly to the wielder's hand. It can also phase through objects at the wielder's will. Upon dismissal, Aetheris will simply fade away as though it never existed (imagine the TARDIS teleporting) Skills Ambidextrous; Linguist; Proficient with Alchemy Weaknesses Cannot use dust due to its interference with his semblance. Appearance Outfit Typically wears a dark coat with a green furred layer on the upper portion, creating a “mane” of green fur. Under the robe is a golden yellow vest and pair of slacks, along with black shoes. Personality Overview Distant but respectful; Aurum has deep emotional attachments to items, and is respectful of his materials whenever he performs his experiments. In intimate relationships he tends to be less passive, and becomes more concerned than respectful for the other's wellbeing. Quirks He has named his beakers and sings to them when cleaning them in private; He gets obsessed with his work and occasionally forgets to eat and/or sleep. Voice Colonel Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood mixed with a bit of Ozpin. Backstory (WIP) Born in the Vale wilds, Aurum was a small boy filled with wit. Upon a windfall, he managed to acquire a book depicting basic alchemic theories. Initially he couldn't read it, because he was around 4 at the time. But when you have little, even the most obscure of items becomes a keepsake. He did enjoy drawing the pretty symbols, though. Around the age of 9, his semblance manifested protecting himself from a Beowulf attack while he was playing in a clearing and his mother had been gathering berries for a pie. His parents shipped him off to school as soon as they could, so he could make use of his abilities. Aurum studied as much as he could, both for school and to decipher his book. Over the years, he became far more adept with his semblance. By the time he graduated from Beacon Academy, he had also been heavily experimenting with not only his semblance but with alchemy as well. Sometime between his graduation and present time, he came into contact with The Arcana Syndicate and joined their ranks. Nowadays, he tutors Jericho Vega alongside his own personal research. While he is not a fool to attempt to produce gold from lead for the impact that would create in the market, Aurum is working actively to attempt to unlock the secrets of immortality. Additional Notes This is partially based off another OC, and both are based on motifs and themes around alchemy. The appearance is based on the Green Lion swallowing the sun, which potentially represents aqua regia, a compound capable of melting gold, or Mercury, which has its purpose in potentially creating an acid that does the reverse - melting many base materials other than gold. The philosopher’s stone’s abilities are the inspiration for his aura and his name (Aurum Ne is Gold Lead in latin, or Gold coming from Lead). The semblance and weapon are mostly based on the 5 elements, which also gets into magic and all that occult jazz. I tried to translate it in a way that made sense. Aqua was originally intended to be a cup, but I found a flute/staff better translated the fluid nature of water. Gallery Aurum.jpg Aurum Color.png Category:Characters